Jo Musashi
"Rise with the moon, vanish with the dawn." Jo Musashi is a young ninja prodigy and young master of the Oboro Ninja Clan and a protagonist of Shinobi. Appearance Jo is a Japanese-American young man with slightly tanned skin, raven black hair and blue eyes showing his Hawaiian heritage. His high-tech shinobi suit is moon grey with gold and red armor plating. He tends to wear traditional gauntlets and greaves, and a red muffler with gold and silver moon designs made of ionized titanium. He wears a golden helm with four glowing blue eyes which he uses to extract data from a safe distance or communicate with his superiors, and a white, gold and black mouth guard that protects him from toxic gases and miasma. Personality Jo is dutiful, brave, hardworking, good-natured and determined. He has a dedicated personality that never allows him to give up, no matter how bad things may seem. He is also adaptable, able to change with the situation and use it to his advantage. As a shinobi he is withdrawn and focused on his mission. He prefers to avoid confrontation if it can be helped, but is As leader of the Oboro ninja, Musashi is responsible and patient, but is prone to having misgivings about the decisions he has to make at times. History Early Life Jo was born into the Musashi family; one of the most powerful shinobi families of the Oboro Ninja. His father, Jin Musashi, began teaching him the Oboro Ninjutsu of the Musashi family, and Jo learned from his father's strict yet loving guidance. But when Jo was seven years old, his father died on a mission. The loss of his father broke Jo's heart, causing him to close himself off emotionally. His grandfather, Kiichi, the patriarch of the Musashi family, didn't want his precious grandson to remain this way, and sent Jo to live with the Oboro Household's main family. Under the care of Tessai, his father's best friend and leader of the Oboro Ninja, Jo trained in the Oboro family's ninja arts. Tessai would often tell stories about Jin's perseverance and courage, inspiring Jo to become a shinobi even greater than his illustrious father. Training Jo would enroll in the Oboro School of Shinobi to further his training. At first, he was the weakest pupil, but Jo would not let this stop him. Channeling his desire to be stronger than his father and using the pain of his loss as motivation, Jo would be seen as a prodigy in the shinobi arts, catching the attention of the Oboro's Council of Elders. It was here that Jo met his best friend and rival Saburo Arashi, the next head of the Arashi clan. Over time, Musashi's skill grew to superhuman levels, until by the time he was thirteen, Jo had become an expert shinobi in half the usual time. Love and Succession At some point during his training, Musashi proposed to his closest friend Himiko, the daughter of Tessai. Himiko happily agreed, wanting to be Jo's bride since their younger days. Tessai became ecstatic with the news, as he dreamed of the Musashi and Oboro families being united as a family. The Oboro and Musashi clans celebrated this news. One night, as the moon was concealed in clouds, Jo met with Kiichi, Tessai, and the Elders in the inner sanctum of the Oboro Manor. Tessai would tell Jo that the time had come, and named Jo the 32nd Master, making him next in line to succeed Tessai as leader of the Oboro ninja. Jo was stunned, but Tessai assured him it was because of his skill, honorable spirit and sense of justice that proved him worthy. As proof of this, Tessai gave to him the Oborozuki, the sacred katana of the Oboro clan. The sword's blade gleamed with a halo akin to the moonlight of a hazy moon. From that day on, Jo accepted his role, and vowed to lead the clan with honor, and love each member as his kin. Pleased with his grandson's growth, Gyobu embraced Jo with great pride, and Tessai mused how to the late Jin that Jo had become the greatest shinobi of his generation just like him. Relationships